1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf equipment, particularly to golf putters.
2. Description of the Related Art
An important requirement of a successful golf putt is proper alignment of the face of the putter head with the hole. This can actually be quite difficult, especially for longer putts. What is needed is a golf club which is easily aligned with the hole on a putting green.